In Too Deep
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: Edward's a teenager in love. He's building his life up to raise his girlfriend and child. But the way he earns his money leads him in deep trouble...


**Ok, I've started a new story. In this everyone is human and vampires are known as a myth. Edward's Rose wasn't going anywhere for me and even though I only wrote one chapter, it just wasn't happening. So, I hope you all like. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the silent, motionless street to which I lived. I pretty much knew all the neighbours now. I'd just moved in with my girlfriend and my child, who was only eighteen months old. We were lucky to find this place. It was well kept. I stared on, the admirable and dazzling full moon clear in the cloudless sky, giving just a dim light. It all looked so warm, so inviting and so innocent. It looked like such a peaceful street, where nobody did anything bad or felt guilty of anything. But looks can be deceiving.

My name's Edward. I'm seventeen. That's right, I'm a teenage parent. But it's wasn't like any of the other teenage pregnancies. We were in love. It's different.

I couldn't sleep. I had something on my mind that just wouldn't go away, not even for one night. I looked at the alarm clock, sitting on the beside table next to the bed. I watched it bleep 2:55AM for a few moments and was annoyed at my temporary insomnia. But that feeling soon went away when my eyes turned from the alarm clock to the person laying beside it, fast asleep.

Bella.

The love of my life, my sweet. She meant everything to me. We met in our first year of secondary school and hated each other. Whenever we could, we'd always try to find something bad to say about one another. But when we reached year nine, things started to change. She was young. Very young. We both were.

It pained me to know that what I had been doing these past few weeks would go against what she would agree with. In fact, the law. And she didn't know. Would she ever find out? I didn't know. But I didn't want her to find out. It wasn't like I was doing this out of boredom or for my own enjoyment. I needed the money. I needed to help raise my family and to begin with and would have done anything to get some money. It's not at the point where it gets out of hand, but it was at the time I should have been thinking "_get out while you can." _

I watched her sleep, so peacefully. Her long dark hair spread out messily across her pillow. I smiled in admiration and love for her. It made me feel guilty. She hadn't had a clue that I wasn't as perfect as she thought.

Bella was so deep in sleep she didn't hear baby Renesmee crying on the baby monitor. This rarely happened. Bella had a very long and tiring day. And they say a mother wakes up every time their baby's cries. I used to think that was true until recently. Bella went back to college and has had to do a lot of work to catch up on.

I promptly walked in the next bedroom, attending to baby Renesmee. I saw her clearer than the rest of the bedroom, thanks to the nightlight. She was sitting up and crying for a little attention. I did my babbling voice as I picked her up and held her to the side.

"What is it, huh?" I said. "You hungry? No?" Renesmee started to calm down by now. She just had a grumpy look on her face, looking at nothing in particular around the room. I craned my neck, trying to get her to look at me. When she did I gave her a big grin and in return I got a big cheeky smile. She let out a little squeal, lifted her arms in the air and flopped on my shoulder, giving me a hug. Renesmee looked like both me and Bella. She had those spaniel puppy dog eyes, totally gorgeous.

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" I said, cooing. "Just a little attention."

I hugged her and continued to talk to her for around ten minutes. I waited for her to become drowsy otherwise she'd be crying again for me to come back. As soon as I got him back to sleep, I made my way back to my bedroom to see Bella how she was before. Sleeping widely across the bed, but I still thought she was gorgeous. I thought it was time to go to bed. After putting Bella to sleep, it made me feel quite tired. I wanted to try and get some sleep before I had to go into work. I sneaked back in bed, next to Bella and willed myself to sleep.

When I woke up noticed the sun rising and the typical birds twittering away like a broken record. I lay in bed for a while, my back turned to Bella and looking out of the window. I turned to check the time and saw Bella giving me a welcoming smile and staring at me with wide, green eyes.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning" I replied. "Sleep well?"

"I did" Bella said, lying on her back to stretch and rubbing her eyes. "I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah?" I said. "What about?"

"I don't quite remember." Bella said. "I remember is something about boarding a pirate ship and then I heard Renesmee crying and I saw he was the baby in the sun. All I know is that it was weird."

I smiled, amused. "You probably dreamt Renesmee was crying because Renesmee actually was crying last night. She woke up and wanted some attention."

"Attention seeker" Bella said. "I'd better get up, I've got a presentation in college today."

"You do?" I said. "I've got work pretty soon too."

Bella hummed a little with a smile and closing her eyes. I continued to look at her in admiration. "I love you." I said, taking her hand. Bella opened her eyes, widening her smile.

"I know" she said, feeling cherished. "I love you too."

"I know you know, but I'm telling you again" I said, sitting up and kneeling in front of her, trying to keep in balance as the mattress was making me move up and down. Bella also sat herself up and rested on the back of the bed. "I mean, I love you so much. I love every single hair on your head, your little quirks, seeing you smile every morning."

Bella gave a little laugh, a little overwhelmed as I knelt in front of her, holding onto her knees. "You're the most amazing person I've ever known and you're ten times the person I am. No, a thousand!"

"What's wrong with you?" Bella said, beaming.

"Nothing!"

"And this came from where?" Bella asked, surprised and confused at my sudden outburst.

"From the moment I met you!" I said.

"We hated each other" Bella said.

"But I love you so much right now!"

"And I love you too" Bella said, in a sweet kissing way. "And you know what?" she continued, taking my hand. "Everything you just said. I feel exactly the same way. And I'm going to cook you your favourite: pasta with mushroom, cut-up bacon and sausages."

"Oh, I don't deserve you" I said, reaching over to kiss her. She cradled my face in her hands and kissed me in return and did so for a good few more seconds. She broke apart giving me a loving smile.

"Ok" Bella said, sitting forward and getting out of bed. "I'm going to check on Renesmee."

I fell back down on the bed, watching her leave. Everything I said, I truly felt. And I knew I didn't deserve her.

She thinks I go to work in a factory on the other side of town. She'd never visit me there, she's always hated factories. But I don't work in a factory. I work for someone who's very much hated by the police. Him and his cronies and I'm the newest "crony" to this gang. Every week I did jobs I wouldn't ever do on my own choice. It was the easiest way to earn £200 by the hour.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a box Bella would never go through, despite it being locked. I retrieved the hidden key and opened the box, revealing my one requirement for work. It was something I felt very uncomfortable with owning this at first but soon I started to feel safe knowing it was there.

I picked it up, holding the strong black plastic handle and lifting the heavy weight of the metal. The grip I'd gotten used to very well. I glanced at the door many times to make sure Bella wasn't walking back in the room. My index finger automatically stretched further, touching the trigger. Bella never knew I had this.

A genuine gun.


End file.
